


Bad Habits

by kmoaton



Category: Eureka
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmoaton/pseuds/kmoaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know I am his bad habit, but now he has become mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Habits

“We can’t keep meeting like this.” I murmur. The only response I receive is a deep passionate kiss. It wipes away my thoughts and the only thing I can cling to is the passion in its wake.

It is hard to hold any meaning to that statement when your lips are being devoured and your clothes are being ripped from your body. I promise myself that I won’t give in but I can’t find strength to resist those green eyes. I vowed after the first time, I would stop. Yes, it is incredible sex but I do not how long I can go on being his bad habit. When we are together, its sheer bliss but when he turns his back on me, reverting to that cold, snarky bastard everyone knows, my heart is torn to shreds each time.

I try to pretend it doesn’t matter, that I can be as cold and unfeeling as he is but that is only in public. When I am alone, I know the truth. I love him, even though I’ll never admit it to anyone, especially to Nathan. Allison knows something is amiss but I just can’t bring myself to burden her with my problem. How would I tell her that number one, I’m having sex with your ex and number two, I think I love him? I try to avoid the questions in her eyes. Instead, I choose to suffer in silence. 

Sometimes, I catch Nathan watching me. Sometimes it is with lustful eyes but other times, there’s something shining in them I can’t identify. There’s no point of getting my hopes up for anything more from him. He has made it abundantly clear by the things he doesn’t say that I’ll never be more than a quick fuck. My presence is never acknowledged unless it is absolutely necessary. At first, I was offended but I’ve adjusted. I know when we are alone, I have all of his attention and for the moment, it is enough.

It seems lately we have spent more time together than apart. I want to touch him so bad y but I restrain myself in the presence of others. Nathan has no such qualms. A simple touch on the shoulder causes me to melt and it takes everything I have not to shudder from the contact. He knows what he does to me and he gets some perverse pleasure in torturing me. When we are together later, he’ll take great joy in touching me in ways that cause me to scream his name. 

I know I can’t go on living a lie. I want more from Nathan. Hell, I NEED more from Nathan. I would rather be alone that continue this half-existence I have now. I can’t stand to be with him only as a love slave but when I am away from him, I crave his touch. I don’t know if I’m strong enough to let him go. I know he won’t let me go, at least, not yet. I know I am his bad habit but now he has become mine.


End file.
